Everything Is Not As It Seems
by Miss Pretty Girl
Summary: What if Pacey breaking up with Joey was from a different reason then he said? What if it was to save her from more heartache in the end? He found some information that would not only affect him but everyone he loves. Will Joey find out or will it be too late? And will Joey have a secret of her own? P/J
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that came to me to me. This is my first time writing a Dawson's Creek story so go easy on me but tell me how you feel.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

Pacey walked into his house after a long day at school. Tomorrow was prom and after the way his week have been going he was not up to for it. The week started off good but Wednesday came and all of went to hell. Since then all I could focus on was this one phone call in between the acting as if everything was normal around Joey and the gang and my mind I am exhausted. Living with Gretchen gives me a lot of time to myself, since lately spends all her time with Dawson. I should tell her soon, just in case everything is not okay as I am hoping it will be.

Ring…ring…ring

I jumped when the phone rung bringing me out of my thoughts. I walked to the phone and picked it up "Hello?"

"Hi, I am calling to speak to a Mr. Pacey Witter" the man on the other end said.

"This is he" I said a little hesitantly because this could be the call I've been dreading.

"Hi, this is Dr. Avery and we will like for you to come in later on today so we can run more test…"

"Why, is there a problem?" I ask beginning to freak out. Gretchen chose that moment to walk in the backdoor. She looked up at me and instantly begun to worry.

"What's wrong…?" she started before I hushed her.

"We just want to be accurate and we will like for you to bring someone in with you to drive you home…" he continue to talk but the phone slowly begin to fall out of my hands because if they was running more test it means they found something bad. Right? This can't be happening. I vaguely see Gretchen grab the phone and speak to the doctor. I wanted to yell No and tell her to hang up but I slowly start to lose consciousness. Everything went black.

Make sure show your love by leaving a review or follow


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys this Chapter 2 for EINAIS hope you like it. this is my birthday present to all you so check it out. **

**Chapter 2: The Talk**

Jen and I were at the store doing some last minute shopping before prom tomorrow. A lot have been going on lately and I have got caught up in my own little world. I never thought this would happen, I mean I love Pacey and all but I have a life. I'm not ready for this I'm only 17. He been really secretive and I know something is going on.

"Joey was you even listening?" Jen asked cutting into my thoughts.

"Do Pacey seem more secretive lately?" I ask "I'm sorry Jen; it's just with so much going on graduation coming up, this thing with Worthington, me being late and now Pacey. I feel as if I'm going crazy." I finish in a rush.

"Okay Joey calm down, let me help. You're at the top of our class there is no reason to worry about that, everything with Worthington will work out and Pacey will tell you when he is ready. The last thing, how late are you?" Jen asked.

"I don't know," I answer as I begin to think about it. "…maybe a few days or so." I conclude.

"Well give it till after prom and if it still haven't come then we will get you a test and I will hold your hand the hold time. And if it turns out everything is not okay then you will have Pacey, Bessie, Dawson, and me. No matter what happens you will always have me, okay?" Jen said.

"Thanks Jen, I really needed that, and doubt I'm pregnant because me and Pacey was always careful." I reply with the most sincere I could muster. "But thank you none the less, I really appreciate it." I say as I go back to searching through the store. Who would have thought that me and Jen would be so close, I'm glad I have her and Pacey. I don't know what I would do without either one of them, especially Pacey he is my rock. I wonder what Pacey would think about us having a child.

Make sure show your love by leaving a review or i'm off to go enjoy whats left of my birthday


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What's in the Dark…**

"Hello" I speak into the phone while looking at a shell shock Pacey who I could see tears starting to weld up on his eyes. Before I could start to freak out the person on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Hello, to whom am I talking to?" the man on the other end asked.

"Gretchen Witter, Pacey's older sister" I replied hesitantly.

"Oh hello, this Dr. Avery and as I was telling your brother, we would like him to come in today so we can run more test. He will need someone to bring him in and drive him home after the tests are done. "

"What are you running the test for, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask dreading of what the answer that might come out of his mouth.

"For cancer, didn't your brother inform you?" Dr. Avery asked.

"Okay…"I pause letting it sink in as tears start to weld up in my own eyes. I muster up enough strength to end the conversation. "We will come in today, what time will be a great time to come in?"

"Well now will be fine" he replies.

"Okay we will see you in 45 minutes."

"Okay, see you then" then phone went dead. I turn to face Pacey, only to see him on the floor with tears flowing from his face. I went over to him and held on tight as I whisper soothing words in his ear, trying to get him to believe them as well as myself.

After a few more minutes, we got up and we drove to the hospital for his appointment. It was the longest drive ever but there was nothing we can do but wait for the results.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: …Always Comes to Light**

The sun was sitting high in the sky and the wind was lightly blowing making for a beautiful day in Capeside, Massachusetts for everyone but two people as they made their journey to what can make their life a little more complicated. The two Witter siblings made their way to the hospital for Pacey's tests to be run and hopefully some good news but was preparing for the bad.

We have been at the hospital for what felt like days but were only a couple of hours. The doctor has taken blood from me, along with taking an X-Ray and some other scan called if I remember it is a CT scan (computerized tomography). Now Gretchen and I are sitting in the doctor's office across from his desk waiting for the results from the tests. My head kept playing different scenarios in my head and all of them lead to causing Joey unbearable pain. Losing her mother to this God forsaken disease was enough to almost kill her. If she loves me like she says she does, then I just might break her with this news. I can't do that to her, ever. Maybe losing me one way will be enough. I know what I have to do. I have to…

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Dr. Avery said breaking into my thoughts. "I have your results Mr. Witter, and it appears that you have High Risk Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. I'm sorry." He finished his statement.

"How did this happen?" Gretchen asked as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

"Well when your brother came in earlier this week complaining of pain below his ribs, headaches, and vomiting the days previous. We ran some test; the cancer showed up in our results and ran them again to be accurate. I wanted to be sure and that was the reason for today's visit, but unfortunately it can back with the same results. So, Pacey have there been any more symptoms?" Dr. Avery asked.

I came out of shock to see both sets of eyes on me. "Ye…Yeah…Yeah." I pause to gather my thoughts together. "I have been feeling very lightheaded, I lost my appetite. I force myself to eat something, just so people won't worry." I state keeping my eyes on the doctor, so not to see the pain, the worry, and the fear in my sister's eyes.

"Why did not you tell me Pace?" I hear her ask. I finally look at her so she could see what was in my eyes.

"I wanted to but I didn't want you to worry about me." I pause once again trying to find the right words to explain what was going through my mind. "because at first it was only a possibility and something I never wanted to think about. Now that you know it is becoming more real. Something I have to deal with." I put thoughts into words hoping it could be understood and looking into her eyes I see she does understand.

"So Pacey I will like to start you on treatment as soon as possible, okay?" the doctor breaks the silence that settled around what I said. "Looking at this week's x-rays the cancer it progressing very fast so I would like to get a hold on it before it becomes to deadly and incurable." Pain flickered across but mine and Gretchen's face at the thought of me dying. I wonder how this was going to affect everyone else.

"So what's the next step" Gretchen asked with a shaky voice. I nod my head wondering the same thing.

"I would to start Pacey on Chemotherapy as soon as possible. You also need to inform your family encase this takes a turn for the worst." the doctor replies.

"My senior prom is tomorrow and I girlfriend is looking forward to going and I don't want to ruin her weekend. So do we have to start today?" I ask with a pleading in my voice, hoping he would say no.

"I would have like to but I know girls and their proms. I have a daughter of my own and she spent 2 weeks getting ready for hers. So I guess we can set you up to start on Sunday at noon." I nod my head to say that would be fine. "You will need to bring a change of clothes because you will be here for a while."

"How long is a while?" I ask, still holding on tight to Gretchen's hand.

"Well, at the most maybe a month and the least maybe 3 weeks." He says and my face drop.

"What about school, I will be graduating in a month and I would like to be there." I state again hoping for the best but expecting the worst. I can't always get what I want.

"Dealing with school, I will send an email and a letter to your school staying the reason why you will be missing so much school and have them get someone to bring your work to the hospital but you want have enough strength to do much as the therapy goes on so you will need someone to help with that." He says that looking at Gretchen and she nods her head. "and graduation we will see how that will go if you are strong enough to go then yes but if not you want be able to attend. We will see as time goes on." He replies.

I was satisfied with his answer so I just nodded my head. I don't know if I will tell anyone so I chose to ignore that part of the conversation altogether. I look over at my sister and I knew I had to get through this for her sake, for Joey's sake, and mine. Joey, she is my reason of fighting this disease even if I will not tell her this. She will not find out about this, so I will have to do the unthinkable. I will have to break my heart by breaking hers, getting her so mad at me that she will not want to see me and she will not. She will go to college and she will forget about me and live, while I fight for her and get strong enough to live knowing she will be okay even if I couldn't overcome this one disease. My mind was made up and I had to follow through with it and I will.

"So if there are no more questions, I will see you on Sunday at noon." Dr. Avery said.

"What is my chance of surviving this if I don't do the chemotherapy?" I ask hesitantly. Not really wanting to know the answer, and could tell Gretchen don't either.

"If the cancer keeps progressing like it is I will say maybe 4 weeks…5 month most. That's why I want to start treatment as soon as possible because it will better your chance of surviving. The chance of chemo not working is 65% but will worry about that later"

"Thank…thank you doc. I will be here Sunday, I'm not checking out any time soon." I try to be sarcastic and put on a fake smile. But everyone know I am freaking out inside. What if the treatment doesn't work? I'm not ready to leave this place yet. I'm not ready to leave my life with Joey. I haven't even lived yet. This can't be the end of our story, this can't be. I hear Gretchen say goodbye to the doctor and I shake his hand before I walk out.

On the way home the sun was nowhere in sight. Above our heads were dark clouds, thundering loudly, and rain coming down like the tears falling from my eyes. It was never ending and sad. Today I will let it all out, I will cry like there was no tomorrow. Today the weather matched our moods, because there was nothing sunny about this situation. So today, is the day I will let go because tomorrow…tomorrow is the day I pretend that everything is okay. That this leukemia was not running through my veins getting worst by the second, that the thought of this consuming me whole is never going to happen. Tomorrow is the day I will act as if none of this ever happened. If I could have this one day, then I will be alright if I died in next week, because tomorrow will be the day I will love and be loved. I will live for the last time before this cancer consumes all of me, I will be Normal. Just one last time, I will be FREE.


End file.
